


Another Day With You

by tadashi_intensifies



Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip, ft kenma's cat, kuroken being soft bfs, kuroo hates kenma's cat, mornings with kuroken, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: "Junko doesn't care about what we do in front of him.""I care! Babe, look. He’s just staring at us... Fuck, he’s not even blinking. Maybe he’s broken.”“My cat isn’t broken, Kuro.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Another Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> so like ummm,, lets pretend morning breath doesnt exist for the sake of this fic

Tetsurou woke up with a start when he felt a wet, ticklish tongue slowly moving up across the back of his neck.

“Kenma, this is a great way to wake up and all, but please let me sleep,” He groaned, closing his eyes again in hopes to fall asleep.  
  
_Meow._  
  
That sound made his eyes pop back open. Kenma would never make that kind of sound, in fact, Kenma isn’t even on the bed. Which means–

“Junko! What the hell?” He exclaimed, shooing his boyfriend’s damn cat away from the bed with a small hand flick. “You disgusting little freak!”

Junko jumped off the bed and perched himself on his own bed, all the while still staring at the man with horrible bed hair. 

"Kuro, stop calling my precious baby boy a freak," Kenma muttered as he entered the bedroom. 

_This must be such a sight for Kenma_ , Tetsurou sighed. He had left for fifteen damn seconds to take a piss and he comes back to his boyfriend fighting with his unbothered cat. And worst of all, Junko was just sitting there, staring at the two lovers as if he hadn’t done anything.

 _Little shit… Kenma’s gonna end up blaming me,_ Tetsurou thought as Kenma gave the cat a little pat between his ears. Kenma stared at the horrible animal as if he were an angel.

"Kenma," Tetsurou drawled out before his lover could reprimand him. "The little devil started it." 

Kenma scoffed, “Junko? Junko started it? That Junko?” He pointed at his adorable cat who was licking his little leg innocently.

Kenma had gotten Junko three months after he moved in with Kuroo. At first, Tetsurou loved the cat. He hates to admit this, but Junko was adorable. He was just clingy and attention-starved. 

And he also loved breaking stuff. Like Tetsurou's favorite clock. It was a red clock that his teammates from Nekoma had given to him. 

Yes, Tetsurou had a favorite clock. He used to love collecting clocks back when he was still a student, for some odd reason. 

And unfortunately, Junko, on one sunny Saturday morning, had just decided to knock his favorite clock off the living room table. That was the moment when Tetsurou decided he hated the cat. 

Kenma climbed into the bed and positioned his head right on top of his boyfriend’s chest. He started rubbing his head against Tetsurou's hard chest like a cat. 

They both have the day off today, and it’s days like this that make Kenma a cuddle monster.

These kinds of days are those days when both of them don’t even care about the time they wake up and do stuff. They cuddle the whole morning and get out of bed at like 1 PM to eat lunch. Then, Kenma would start playing random games, while still laying next to Tetsurou who would usually be having a staring match with Junko, the stupid cat.

“It’s colder than usual today,” Kenma noted, burying himself further into his lover’s chest, seeking for warmth.

"Must protect the small baby," Tetsurou let out a dark chuckle before dragging the blanket up to his chin which made it go over Kenma's head. 

"Kuro," A muffled pitiful whine was heard from under the blankets. 

"I thought you were cold," Tetsurou teased, pulling back the blanket just enough to see Kenma's face. 

Kenma's face was adorably scrunched up into a small scowl and his eyes were glaring up at his boyfriend. No matter what his boyfriend does, Tetsurou would forever find him so fucking adorable. His small face made Tetsurou want to just squish him, which he did end up doing after trying to restrain himself for a few seconds.

"You're so damn cute!" Tetsurou chuckled, squeezing Kenma's cheeks, making his lips pucker out. 

He pressed his own lips against Kenma's. Their lips slowly started moving in a lazy, but very sensual manner. Tetsurou's tongue smoothly dove into Kenma's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance that Kenma knew he would quickly lose. 

Tetsurou quickly switched their positions, making him hover over the smaller man, before slowly removing his shirt and subtly flexing his muscles. He—

_Meow. Meow._

_That stupid cat_ , Tetsurou thought when Junko suddenly decided to situate himself right beside Kenma's head.

Kenma shoved Tetsurou on the chest, making him sit up straight while Kenma's attention immediately took a U-turn from Tetsurou to that ugly (he's actually really cute, but Tetsurou would never admit that) cat of his. 

"Junko! Ew, don't put your butt on Kuro's pillow. That's disgusting, we don't know what kind of germs live in his horrible hair!" Kenma giggled as he looked up at his boyfriend with a teasing glint in his eyes before he lightly pushed Junko's fat ass away from Tetsurou's poor pillow. 

The cat blinked slowly and stood up on his four paws. He seemed to contemplate before he decided to scamper off of the pillow and onto their blanket.

Tetsurou scowled, "Excuse me? My hair is very clean. His butt, on the other hand… " 

Kenma gasped, offended, "His butt is clean! Junko is a very clean feline, isn't that right, baby?" He cooed as he made faces at Junko. 

That was just rude. The cooing and cute faces from Kenma should be reserved for Tetsurou and only Tetsurou. It shouldn't be given to some evil cat. 

_Stupid cat, stealing all of Kenma's attention and affection._ Tetsurou bitterly thought while he watched Kenma softly kiss Junko on the head, between his perky ears.

After a few moments of Kenma coddling his cat while Tetsurou just sat there like a fucking third wheel, he finally decided to bring his attention back to his very bitter lover. 

"So, where were we?" Kenma gave him a small smile before he pulled his boyfriend's arm to make him hover over him again. 

Tetsurou shook his head, "Nope. Nuh-uh. We aren't doing this while your annoying cat—" 

_Meow!_

"Yes, you're the annoying cat, Junko! While he's just perked there, watching us like the creep he is!" He glared at Junko who had suddenly magically appeared on top of their blanket. 

"Junko doesn't care about what we do in front of him," Kenma rolled his eyes, lifting his hips up to grind against Tetsurou's. 

Tetsurou honestly couldn’t believe this situation. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t care about Junko (he actually did, he’s just being _tsundere_ ), but doing rated 18 stuff in front of a cat that was like two years old just felt… morally wrong.

" _I care_! Babe, look. He’s just staring at us," Tetsurou managed to say in between the amazing kisses Kenma was giving him. “Fuck, he’s not even blinking. Maybe he’s broken.”

“My cat isn’t broken, Kuro,” Kenma rolled his eyes, but continued to give Tetsurou kisses.

It took like a minute or so, but Kenma eventually succeeded in diverting his attention away from Junko, his sworn enemy. He ended up getting lost in the kiss. His eyes fluttered close as he made out with the love of his life, his childhood sweetheart, on their bed in their shared apartment with a creepy cat right beside them. 

And at that moment, he didn't even care anymore. 

He didn't care that Junko, the little devil, was just sat there, staring at them with his creepy eyes. 

He didn't care about the piled up bills in the living room that he still had to pay. 

He didn't care about Koutarou's stupid relationship problems. 

He didn't care about his mother who wanted to borrow some money, or about the neighbors who hated them, or the fact that he hadn't done the groceries yet this week ( _and shit, Kenma would kill him for that.)_

He just cared about Kenma, not “World Famous Kodzuken”, just Kenma.

_Kenma. Kenma. Kenma._

His best friend, the love of his life, just Kenma. 

He was so fortunate to be able to spend the rest of his life with someone he was so comfortable with, with someone who knew everything about him, with someone who loved him wholeheartedly. 

He didn't care about anything else because he was so thankful to be able to spend another day with his other half. 

His thoughts were suddenly bombarded by memories of the first time they met, their first kiss, first date, first time they made love, their first everything.

Kenma was and will always be his everything. 

And he was a hundred and one percent confident that he was also Kenma's everything. 

He felt such confidence because of the look on Kenma's face every time they woke up in the morning and lovingly greeted each other, the shimmering eyes of Kenma's every time Tetsurou said he loved him. 

The smiles, chuckles, giggles, and snorts they've shared over the years were just a fraction of evidence that they're at their happiest when they're together. 

And Tetsurou was a hundred percent confident that they'd be together forever. 

All he had to do was take the next step. And judging by the ring hidden in his sock drawer, he was almost completely ready to do so.

But that's gonna be a story for another time. 

"I love you so much, Kenma," Was the first thing Tetsurou decided to say after their heavy make out session. His whisper was heavy with love and affection for the gorgeous man that was sprawled out beneath him.

Kenma's cheeks flushed into a darker shade of red as his eyes gave the usual sparkle they had every time Tetsurou announced his love for him. 

"I love you, too… Even if you hate my cat."

 _Meow!_ Junko shuffled over to them, hopped over Kenma to walk to his bed. His tail swayed and brushed against Tetsurou's cheek, as if he was teasing or taunting him, which made him sneeze a few seconds later.

Tetsurou groaned, but ended up laughing when Kenma poked the cheek Junko's furry tail had brushed against. 

"He loves you!" 

"No, he doesn't." 

"Yes, he does." 

_Meow!_ Tetsurou suddenly felt a light weight on his broad shoulders and was suddenly given a tentative lick on the ear by none other than Junko. 

Tetsurou felt both blessed and cursed at the same time. 

"See? He loves you!" Kenma smirked smugly, still looking up at Tetsurou. Kenma caught a dark strand of hair in his hand and twirled it around. 

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, but he also felt himself softening up and continued to kiss Kenma fondly, even if there was a cat sprawled on top of his damn shoulders. 

After a few seconds of dancing their tongues together, he broke away from the kiss to catch some air. The two lovers just stared at each other lovingly, both breathing heavily. Tetsurou felt so at peace and he could somehow predict that something was bound to break the peacefulness. 

And once again, he was right. 

"Ow! Shit, Junko! That really hurt," He yelped when Junko suddenly decided to nip his ear with his teeth. Kenma let out a small laugh when he realized what had happened. 

Ignoring his boyfriend, Tetsurou turned to look at the cat. He scowled when he realized that Junko had a somewhat smug look on his damn face. 

Tetsurou turned back to look at Kenma, who was still laughing, with an exasperated look on his face. 

"Are you sure you really want that damn cat? We can always trade him for a dog. Hell, we can even get a damn fish and that would be better than Junko." 

"Kuro!" 

"What? He obviously hates me!" 

_Meow!_

"See? He agrees!" 

"Goddamn it, Kuro." 

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!! 
> 
> so i've been quarantined since like mid-march, so i've had a lot of time to write fics :>>, if u enjoyed this, keep a watch out for my halfway-done-bokuaka fic (shameless plug pt 1) that will be in the same series as this one ((kuroo mentioned bokuto's relationship problems very briefly here))
> 
> and!! maybe i'll end up writing more adventures about kuroken and junko? what do u think??
> 
> alsoooo u can check out my other hq fics on my profile if u want (shameless plug pt 2 ehe)
> 
> anyways thank u so much for reading, i really appreciate every single one of u!! <3
> 
> hmu on my social media if u wanna:
> 
> twt: tadashiluvbot  
> tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> wattpad: purplie_jellybean


End file.
